


Secretos

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John han tenido constantes discusiones, llevando al Doctor a cuestionar la confianza que Sherlock le tiene, pero al saber que su mejor amigo está en peligro no lo pensará dos veces antes de ir corriendo en su ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin animo de lucro.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic forma parte del intercambio “Valentino Slash” y es un regalo para Andrew Testa, espero sea de tu agrado.
> 
> Nota 3: Es posible que vaya agregando más tags conforme vaya avanzando, posiblemente vaya a haber mención de sexo.

John salió del 221 B de la calle Baker azotando la puerta, últimamente él y Sherlock discutían casi a diario por cualquier tontería, desde hace algunas semanas John tenía más citas que de costumbre y eso parecía irritar al detective, por otro lado, tenía casi dos meses que Sherlock le había confesado a John que Irene estaba viva, que aquella ocasión en la que le dijo que tenía que ir a Francia por un caso era mentira, ya que en realidad había estado en medio oriente salvando a “La mujer” de morir decapitada a manos de una célula terrorista, John había montado en cólera, no solo se había burlado de su hermano y de él, si no que además no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle lo que pensaba hacer, Sherlock se defendió diciendo que el motivo por el cual se lo había ocultado era porque sabía que se enojaría, y además se preocuparía, pero que se sentía con el deber de hacerlo, ya que al quitarle el celular a Irene la había puesto en peligro, pues éste era su único seguro de vida.

Desde entonces su relación de amistad se había visto seriamente afectada, además y por si fuera poco, Sherlock salía constantemente sin decirle a John a donde iba, no es que tuviera que darle santo y seña de lo que hacía, digo ni que fuera su novio, pero el doctor sospechaba que estaba trabajando sobre algún caso al cual no estaba invitado y que nuevamente lo estaba dejando fuera de algo.

Sherlock no entendía porque después de casi dos meses John seguía tan enojado, no se lo decía pero era obvio que todas esas discusiones eran resultado del resentimiento que le guardaba, aunque por el momento había un asunto que lo tenía más preocupado, se asomó a la ventana y en cuanto vio que el Doctor doblaba en la esquina tomó su abrigo y salió. 

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

John había salido a cenar con una enfermera de la clínica en la que trabajaba, pero el pleito con Sherlock lo tenía muy distraído, por lo que en toda la cena no le prestó la debida atención a la chica, no se trataba solamente de la falta de confianza de Sherlock, si no que además no podía borrar de su mente la imagen del detective desnudo en la cama con Irene después de haberla rescatado, aun cuando Sherlock le había asegurado que nada pasó entre ellos, habían pasado la noche un hotel, si, pero solo para hacer tiempo y en cuanto amaneció cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes, pero el doctor no se lo creía, ¿cómo podría?, después de todas las cosas que le ha ocultado, y las que posiblemente le seguía ocultando, tampoco entendía porque esa imagen le molestaba tanto. 

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

John no había vuelto a ver a Sherlock desde aquella tarde en la que discutieran, sabía que no había dormido en el departamento la noche anterior, y no estaba seguro de que hubiera llegado a dormir el viernes.

El rubio había estado hablando y mandando mensajes al celular del detective, de los cuales no había recibido respuesta alguna, tenía un mal presentimiento y eso lo estaba asustando, por lo que decidió hablarle a Mycroft, él siempre sabía en donde se encontraba su hermano, o al menos en que estaba metido. 

\- Hola Mycroft.

\- John ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

\- Hace dos días que no sé nada de Sherlock –al no recibir respuesta inmediata supo que algo andaba muy mal.

\- Voy para allá.

Veinte minutos más tarde Mycroft Holmes subía las escaleras al piso de John y su hermano, sin saludar si quiera, el político comenzó a interrogar a John.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a mi hermano?

\- El viernes a las seis de la tarde…. Mycroft, por favor dime que sabes donde está.

El político solo suspiró y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Y hasta hoy te diste cuenta de que no estaba? –no era un reclamo, era una pregunta sincera.

\- Si, el viernes tuvimos una discusión antes de que saliera a una cita, la verdad es que cuando estuve de vuelta no me fijé si estaba el abrigo de Sherlock, solo subí directo a mi habitación, al día siguiente salí muy temprano, estuve todo el día fuera, regresé como a las seis pero casi de inmediato volví a salir, fue cuando noté que no estaba el abrigo de tu hermano, regresé cuatro horas más tarde, venía algo tomado, pasé a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua pero éste se me resbaló de las manos y se estrelló en el piso, me sentía muy mareado así que no lo recogí, pero por la mañana me llamó la atención que los vidrios continuaran en el suelo, Sherlock podrá no ser muy hacendoso, pero si ve vidrios en el piso los levanta inmediatamente ya que muchas veces acostumbra estar descalzo, esperaba que llegara más tarde pero al ver que no era así empecé a llamarle a su celular y a mandarle mensajes, pero no ha contestado a ninguno de ellos.

Mycroft observaba al doctor sin decir nada, pero en su rostro se podía ver claramente la preocupación.

\- Mira, últimamente hemos discutido mucho, pero aún así sé que Sherlock jamás dejaría de contestar una llamada o un mensaje mío, él sabe que me preocupo –dijo John.

\- Te dijo lo de Irene ¿no es así? –Mycroft dedujo que el motivo de las discusiones entre su hermano y el doctor eran por ella.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Me enteré hace tres semanas, su cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida cerca de los acantilados de Dover, supe entonces que Sherlock debió de haberla ayudado hace tres años cuando la creí muerta, ya que él sería el único que podría engañarme.

\- Oh Dios –John no soportaba a Irene, pero tampoco le deseaba nada malo, mucho menos que la mataran.

\- Pero ahora mi mayor preocupación es Sherlock.

\- Mycroft ¿de verdad no sabes en donde está Sherlock? –John vio como el mayor de los Holmes pasaba saliva con dificultad y juraría que estaba más pálido que de costumbre-, ¿En que estaba metido? Poco después de que me confesará lo de Irene comenzó a comportarse muy raro, a veces salía todo el día y cuando le preguntaba nunca me decía en donde había estado, ni que estaba haciendo.

Mycroft tardó un poco en contestar, parecía que no sabía como decir lo siguiente o tal vez tener el valor para hacerlo.

\- John, hace poco nos enteramos de algo realmente preocupante, resulta que tanto Moriarty, como su red, no están muertos.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John esta desesperado y hace que Mycroft le de su palabra de que lo mantendrá informado.
> 
> A los pocos días Mycroft encuentra a alguien que pude darles información sobre Sherlock.

John tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que Mycroft le acababa de decir, eso no era posible, nadie sobrevive a un balazo en la boca, además Moriarty se había suicidado frente a Sherlock, de hecho éste había usado su cuerpo junto con una máscara prostética para engañar a John en el momento de su falso suicidio.

\- Eso es imposible, Sherlock se aseguró de que Moriarty estuviera muerto, no hay forma de que esté vivo.

\- Efectivamente John, el James Moriaty que conocimos está muerto.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?, ¿acaso habían más de un James Moriarty? –dijo John con una risa sarcástica.

\- De hecho si –contestó Mycroft sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

John se le quedo viendo en espera de que fuera una broma, aunque tratándose de Mycroft Holmes eso era muy difícil que sucediera, no era el tipo de bromas que el mayor de los Holmes suele hacer.

\- Cuando investigué a Moriarty supe que tenía dos hermanos más, curiosamente llamados James al igual que él –John frunció el ceño haciendo un aspaviento sin creer lo que escuchaba, el político continuó ignorando la reacción del médico-, el James que conocimos era el hermano de en medio, quien estaba al frente de los… negocios –dijo, haciendo un movimiento que simulaban ser comillas con sus manos-, por decirles de alguna manera, siendo el hermano menor su apoyo en Medio Oriente, éste murió cuando Sherlock estuvo allá durante su exilio mientras desmantelaba la red de Moriarty, y el hermano mayor falleció durante la guerra contra Irak.

\- ¿Acaso había algún otro hermano del cual no tuvieran conocimiento? Porque por lo que dices los tres están muertos.

\- El informe oficial del ejercito decía; Teniente James Moriarty, fallecido en el frente, sin embargo su cuerpo jamás se encontró, al parecer habría muerto junto con todo su regimiento durante la explosión de una granada.

\- ¿Está vivo? –John sabía perfectamente cual sería la respuesta, aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.

Mycroft asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- De hecho, el Teniente Moriarty siempre ha sido la mente criminal al frente de la organización, es un genio, pero con un terrible temperamento, de ahí que su brazo derecho fuera el Moriarty que conocimos, éste era quien lo ayudaba a tratar con la gente y a realizar sus planes, como te pudiste dar cuenta era extrovertido al grado del exhibicionismo, pero también estaba loco, de ahí que se quitara la vida frente a Sherlock, el Teniente Moriarty adoraba a su hermano, le tenía una gran admiración, ya que aunque él era el genio, su hermano no era un tonto, ciertamente era alguien muy brillante también. En un inicio a Sherlock lo consideraban como un estorbo, una amenaza para sus planes, pero mientras el Teniente lo despreciaba James lo admiraba, estaba obsesionado con mi hermano, lo veía como un igual, y eso hizo que el hermano mayor comenzara a odiar a Sherlock, obviamente su odio se incrementó con el suicidio de su hermano, la muerte del Moriarty menor y la traición de Irene.

\- ¿Irene Adler? –interrumpió John.

\- Irene era la amante del Teniente, y aunque nunca hubo nada entre mi hermano y la mujer, él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Sherlock. No creo que el Teniente la hubiera amado, pero es demasiado celoso, no soporta que nada, ni nadie le robe la atención. Además a ella la veía como si fuera de su propiedad.

\- ¿Crees que él haya tenido algo que ver con su muerte?

\- Por supuesto, no solo por estar enamorada de Sherlock, si no por toda la información que nos ha dado, después del incidente con el celular Irene no regreso con el Teniente Moriarty, al contrario, huyó de él, seis meses después el grupo comandado por el hermano menor la capturó y fue de él de quien Sherlock la rescató, aunque en ese momento él no lo sabía, y hace unos meses volvió a ponerse en contacto con mi hermano, no directamente, pero le mandaba algunos mensajes, todos en clave y a través de otras personas, fue por ellos que descubrimos que el mayor de los hermanos Moriarty seguía con vida y que hubo un pequeño grupo de personas del cual no estábamos enterados que le siguen siendo fieles, y tememos por las cosas que planean hacer en Inglaterra.

\- Dios –John se sentó en su sillón dándose un masaje en las sienes con ambas manos, era demasiada información para digerir.

\- Mi hermano ha estado investigando al respecto, la semana pasada encontró algunas pistas, las cuales eran posible que lo guiaran al paradero del Teniente. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué maldita sea Sherlock no me dijo nada? –dijo frustrado y enojado, más para si mismo que para Mycroft.

\- Por temor a que algo pudiera sucederte.

\- ¿O sea que me ve como un estorbo? –contestó John con una risa cansada.

\- No dije eso, y sé que mi hermano jamás lo pensaría, más bien temía por tu seguridad, sabía que si te lo contaba correrías atrás de él y eso te acercaría a la red de Moriarty. 

\- Nuevamente me deja fuera.

\- Por tu seguridad –contestó el político en tono severo.

Mycroft caminó hacia la ventana sin soltar su paraguas, observaba a la gente que caminaba por la calle y trataba de recordar las últimas pláticas con su hermano.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que John rompió el silencio, se sentía agotado, inútil, desesperado, triste, lo único que quería era tener a Sherlock de vuelta.

\- Tienes que encontrarlo, tienes que traerlo de vuelta –dijo el doctor viendo el costado del político.

\- Es mi hermano John, créeme que no dejaré una piedra sin mover hasta encontrarlo –contestó el político sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

\- Quiero que me mantengas informado, en cuanto sepas algo, por mínimo que sea, quiero que me lo hagas saber.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas –Mycroft no había volteado a ver a John y a éste le pareció que la respuesta del político era más para dejarlo tranquilo que porque pensara cumplirlo.

\- Mycroft, prométeme que me mantendrás informado, quiero que me des tu palabra de que me mantendrás informado –sin darse cuenta John se había puesto de pie mientras levantaba la voz, haciendo que Mycroft volteara a verlo, la voz de John sonaba amenazante-, no me dejes fuera tú también, estoy cansado de que todo el mundo me vea como si fuera una damisela que necesita protección –dijo John casi gritando-, quiero tu palabra.

\- Esta bien John, te doy mi palabra de que te mantendré informado –contestó Mycroft después de uno segundos.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Al día siguiente Mycroft se comunicó con John, a través del circuito cerrado habían encontrado imágenes de Sherlock entrando a una bodega al este de Londres, la cual se había incendiado a los pocos minutos, pero que debido a la confusión creada por el humo y el fuego, varias cámaras de los alrededores habían sido destruidas, lo que le hacía pensar que su hermano estaba con vida, de lo contrario, ¿porque destruir las cámaras? ¿qué podrían estar tratando de ocultar?

John no sabía si sentirse un poco más aliviado o preocupado ante las noticias que le acababa de dar el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Pasaron varios días en los que John no volvió a recibir llamada alguna por parte de Mycroft, se sentía desesperado, no quería moverse del departamento por lo que pidió vacaciones, Sara lo vio tan abatido que no pudo negárselas, se la pasaba dando vueltas por todo el piso y el más mínimo ruido lo ponían en alerta, no porque temiera que alguien quisiera entrar y hacerle algo, al contrario, casi deseaba que sucediera si con ello lo llevaban junto a Sherlock, si no más bien con la esperanza de que fuera su compañero de piso.

John se había puesto a hurgar por todos lados, en búsqueda de algo que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre los lugares que Sherlock hubiera estado investigando.

Casi una semana después John recibió otra llamada de Mycroft, el político le informó que acababan de encontrar a una persona que podía darles datos importantes sobre el estado y la ubicación de Sherlock, pero que su estado era delicado, así que tendrían que esperar hasta que se encontrara mejor para que pudieran interrogarlo.

Bueno, al menos ya había algo que posiblemente los acercaría a Sherlock, pensó el médico, aunque le preocupó escuchar que el informante estaba delicado, porque, ¿hasta cuando les permitirían hablar con él?, obviamente entre más tiempo perdieran, más peligra la vida del detective.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Dos días más tarde Mycroft le pidió a John que se reuniera con él en el Royal Free Hospital, el hombre que podía tener noticias de Sherlock ya estaba en condiciones de poder hablar.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, Mycroft le informaba la identidad del informante.

\- Su nombre es Víctor Trevor, es un viejo amigo de mi hermano y estaba con él en la bodega el día del incendio. 

\- ¿Un amigo de Sherlock? –John pensaba que el informante era un desconocido, nunca espero escuchar que se tratara de alguien conocido, además estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado a Sherlock mencionar ese nombre.

\- El único hombre en el que Sherlock ha confiado y llamado amigo antes de conocerte, fue durante la universidad, Víctor hubiera seguido a mi hermano hasta el mismo infierno si Sherlock se lo hubiera pedido, pero lamentablemente en ese tiempo mi hermano atravesaba por uno de sus peores momentos, y al poco tiempo la familia Trevor tuvo que mudarse a Alemania debido al trabajo del papá de Víctor.

\- Sherlock jamás lo mencionó –dijo John en voz baja, no sabía porque pero el escuchar aquello lo había descolocado- y ¿por qué estaba con Sherlock en aquella bodega?

\- Estaba investigando junto con Sherlock el paradero del Teniente Moriarty.

John dejó de caminar y se quedó parado prácticamente boquiabierto, eso si que no se lo esperaba, de pronto sintió que tenía una revolución en su corazón, no solo había aparecido un antiguo amigo y al parecer pretendiente de Sherlock, si no que además estaban investigando juntos, estaban jugando a los detectives y él no había sido invitado.

A Mycroft no le costó ningún trabajo leer todo aquello que pasaba por la mente de John.

\- Cuando desciframos la información que Irene nos había dado fue inevitable que el MI5 interviniera, teniendo por objetivo el capturar vivo o muerto al Teniente Moriarty, todos sabíamos que Sherlock no se iba a hacer a un lado, era obvio que estaría al frente de dicha misión, pero debía ser bajo la vigilancia del MI5 y Víctor es un agente del MI5, él mismo pidió que lo dejaran hacerse cargo, ya que al conocer a Sherlock de un tiempo anterior, sería mucho más fácil que se acoplara a trabajar con él que con algún desconocido, mi hermano no quiso que tu estuvieras con él porque desde hace tiempo ha estado recibiendo amenazas, y tu sabes que a mi hermano nunca le ha importado mucho su propia seguridad, pero la tuya si, y lo más seguro es que las amenazas tuvieran algo que ver contigo.

John volvía a sentirse como si fuera una damisela en apuros y eso lo ponía furioso, aun así no dijo nada más y continuó su camino por los pasillos, ya habría tiempo para pensar y enojarse por ello, en esos momentos lo más importante era la vida de Sherlock.

Víctor aún estaba muy delicado, pero afortunadamente fuera de peligro, había sido encontrado en un callejón tras una llamada anónima hecha a través de su propio celular, el hombre tenía heridas de dos balazos; uno en un brazo y el otro en una costilla, ambas balas había sido extraídas y las heridas había sido curadas de forma precaria, no había infección pero si mucha perdida de sangre, además de varios golpes y parte de la espalda quemada, la cual había sido causa de una de las varias intervenciones a las que había sido sometido el agente, dejándolo con una fina cicatriz.

Al entrar en la habitación Víctor estaba con los ojos cerrados, no dormía solo descansaba, pero al sentir la mano de Mycroft en su brazo abrió los ojos y le esbozó una ligera sonrisa al político.

Aún con la inflamación, el ojo morado y los golpes, se notaba que Víctor era una persona bien parecida, lo que hacía que los celos de John aumentaran, cosa que seguía sin comprender.

Víctor hablaba aún con dificultad y con un volumen muy bajo, pero de cualquier forma se le entendía perfectamente, aunque Mycroft y John tuvieron que acercarse mucho para poder escucharlo.

\- Me había quedado de ver con Sherlock en aquella bodega, teníamos la certeza de que era usada como almacén de trafico de armas, pero resultó ser una trampa, hubo tiroteos, recibí un balazo en el brazo y fue cuando nos separamos, todo fue muy rápido –Víctor cerró los ojos al recordar lo sucedido y tras unos segundo volvió a tomar aire-, éramos Sherlock y yo contra 10 de ellos, incluyendo al Teniente Moriarty –pasó saliva y continuó-, de pronto se escuchó una explosión y fue cuando recibí el segundo balazo, Moriarty y su gente me dieron por muerto, o si no al menos pensaron que pronto lo estaría, fue cuando vi que salieron corriendo y llevaban a Sherlock inconsciente con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, como pude salí del lugar y vi como lo amarraban mientras recobraba el conocimiento, le metieron un trapo en la boca, le dieron una patada en el estómago y lo metieron en una camioneta, las placas eran BMS-1908, después ya no supe más de mi, cuando volví a abrir lo ojos estaba en una casa abandonada –las palabras se le comenzaban a dificultar, ya que el aire se le iba constantemente-, unos vagos estaban cuidando de mi, sé que Sherlock tiene a muchos amigos entre ellos así que me basto con mencionar su nombre para que se pusieran en contacto con una ambulancia y me dejaran en un callejón para que pudieran encontrarme.

Después de que pasaran algunos segundos en los que Víctor trataba de recuperar el aliento volvió a hablar. 

\- Es todo lo que sé Mycroft. 

\- No creí que el Teniente Moriarty los atacaría en persona –dijo John.

\- Estaba ahí por Sherlock, nunca fue su intención matarlo, y pienso que estaba ahí para asegurarse de que sus hombres no lo hicieran, aunque creo que eso es aún peor, porque seguro lo estará torturando, el Teniente lo ha tomado personal John.

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pero no pregunto como es que lo sabía, se imaginaba que Sherlock le habría hablado de él y tal vez incluso enseñado alguna foto, no podía negar que el imaginar aquello lo hacía sentir apreciado.

\- Esta bien Víctor, descansa –dijo Mycroft-, si recuerdas algo más por favor avísanos, vendré después a verte.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir Víctor volvió a hablar.

\- John, el Teniente se ha puesto en contacto con ustedes, busca –Víctor quería seguir hablando pero ya se veía muy cansado y se le comenzaba a ir la respiración, ocasionando una señal de alerta, por lo que una enfermera y un medico entraron de inmediato, John se acercó un poco más tratando de escuchar lo que Víctor tenía que decir-, John, busca –Víctor continuó pese a que debía dejar de hacerlo y el doctor de Víctor les pedía a John y a Mycroft de manera cordial, pues le temían a Mycroft, que dejaran descansar al paciente-, los dos, las páginas –lo último lo dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, pero aun así John lo alcanzó a escuchar.

Al salir Mycroft le pregunto a John que era lo que le había dicho Trevor, ya que al final no había podido escucharlo.

\- Parece que el Teniente en algún momento trato de ponerse en contacto con nosotros, pero no fue muy claro al respecto –Mycroft frunció el ceño.

\- Esta bien –dijo Mycroft con un suspiro, acariciando su frente-, debo mandarle al Inspector Lestrade el número de placas para que investigue al respecto.

Al salir del hospital el político y el doctor se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino, Mycroft a su oficina y John a Baker, tenía mucho en que pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que suena un poco jalado eso de que existían tres hermanos Moriarty que llevaban el mismo nombre, digo, ¿quién hace eso? Que papás más flojos, bueno al menos eso pensé yo jijiji, pero es verdad o bueno al menos eso fue lo que encontré en la Introducción del libro; Todo Sherlock Holmes de Arthur Conan Doyle; “James Moriarty…… Tuvo dos hermanos, pero fueron también bautizados como él, A este respecto se ha establecido cierta no aclarada controversia sobre si Holmes se enfrenta a uno o a tres enemigos distintos” en algún otro lugar, que por el momento no recuerdo, encontré que al parecer uno de los hermanos había sido General.
> 
> Otro dato interesante que encontré sobre Moriarty en dicho libro fue el siguiente; “En el verano de 1872 fue profesor de matemáticas y ciencias del joven convaleciente Sherlock Holmes. Parece que al finalizar el periodo estival tuvo que abandonar su ocupación al no poder comunicar nuevos conocimientos a su discípulo”, sabía que en el canon James Moriarty había sido Profesor, de ahí que le llamara Profesor James Moriarty, lo que no sabía era que hubiera sido profesor de Sherlock.


	3. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John encontrará una importante pista dentro de un sueño, mientras que el Teniente disfruta de cada momento en el que hace sufrir al detective.
> 
> Mycroft y Greg se han vuelto cada vez más cercanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a Andrew Testa por no haber terminado el fic cuando debía, pero sucedieron algunas cosas que no esperaba, de verdad lo siento mucho pero le echare los kilos para terminarla lo más pronto posible, aún me falta una parte más, bueno al menos creo que será una parte más y listo.

John llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que Víctor le había dicho, ¿en que momento el Teniente se había puesto en contacto con ellos?, no recordaba nada inusual, a Mycroft le había dicho que “al parecer el Teniente se había tratado de poner en contacto con ellos”, pero en realidad Víctor lo había dado como un hecho, “el Teniente se ha puesto en contacto con ustedes”

Le costaba serenarse para tratar de pensar, simplemente no podía, más tardaba en calmarse en lo que llegaba un ataque de ansiedad, caminaba por todo el piso, abría cajones y gavetas como si de alguno de ellos fuera a saltar la respuesta, incluso intentó acostarse en el sillón tal y como lo hacía Sherlock, con las manos juntas bajo la barbilla y tratando de concentrarse sin ningún resultado, de hecho había terminado con dolor de cabeza, se preguntaba como era que Sherlock podía estar en esa posición por horas, aunque claro, él no era un genio como su amigo.

Había entrado incontables veces a la habitación del detective con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le diera alguna pista, las últimas veces solo entraba, daba vueltas alrededor de la cama y volvía a salir, ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que estaba buscando.

Sentía que iba a explotar, sin darse cuenta la media noche había llegado, un día más terminaba y no estaba más cerca de encontrar a Sherlock, en un par de ocasiones gritó desesperado, incluso golpeó la pared lastimándose los nudillos, era frustrante, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la palabra “tortura”. 

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba era tiempo valioso y se traducía en agresiones físicas hacia su amigo, no quería ni imaginar lo que ese hombre demente podría estarle haciendo.

Finalmente se sentó en su sillón favorito, con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos, se sorprendió al notar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, no intentó reprimirla, simplemente permitió que estas siguieran su curso. Después de un largo rato se levanto derrotado, dispuesto a dormir un poco, pero por alguna extraña razón, la cual ni siquiera él comprendía, no se sentía con ánimos de subir a su habitación, así que fue directo a la de Sherlock, se desvistió, quedando solo en ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas, el aroma de Sherlock estaba impregnado por todas partes, en especial en las almohadas, al inhalarlo las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse, apenas cerro los ojos se quedó dormido.

John tenía inquietantes sueños, en uno veía a Sherlock al final de un pasillo, trataba de correr hacia él pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera iba cada vez más lento, incluso había empezado a cojear como en los tiempos de antes de conocer al detective, y Sherlock se alejaba cada vez más. En otro, estaban los dos al fondo de un pozo vacío, él llorando de rodillas frente al cuerpo torturado y sin vida de su amigo. Hubo uno en el que veía entrar al detective golpeado y agonizante, preguntándole porque no lo había ido a buscar, para posteriormente caer muerto entre sus brazos.

Dentro de sus sueños vio una escena que se le hizo familiar, Sherlock y el mediano de los Moriarty estaban hablando frente a frente, por supuesto, él había estado ahí, ese día al llegar de la clínica había escuchado voces en la sala, una era la de Sherlock, mientras que la otra era de la persona que menos se hubiera imaginado ver en su departamento, James Moriarty. 

–Muy listo Sherlock, de verdad, muy listo –había dicho Moriarty con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose de manera peligrosa al detective-, contigo nunca hay forma de aburrirse, y apuesto a que yo también te parezco bastante divertido, me necesitas tanto como yo a ti –Moriarty estaba a pocos centímetros de Sherlock quien no se movió ni un centímetro sin despegar la mirada del consultor criminal, esa escena hizo que se le erizara la piel, esa extraña obsesión del uno por el otro era algo que John no entendía, no era algo romántico, estaba consciente de ello, era más bien una inmensa admiración mutua-, veo que tu mascota llegó, si aún necesitas un departamento hay espacio en el mío.

Dicho eso Moriarty se separó muy despacio del detective sin dejar de observarlo. Sherlock hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, pero John lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había llamado la atención de detective, Holmes y Moriarty se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, el segundo con una escalofriante sonrisa, para John era obvio que se estaba dando una conversación sin palabras entre ese par de genios, en su momento no le tomo demasiada importancia, pero sabía que su amigo había descubierto algo.

–Yo ya tengo un departamento.

–¿Esta pocilga? Si cambias de opinión solo avísame, podemos conservar a tu mascota si quieres –Moriarty volteó a ver a John de forma burlona, para posteriormente posar su mirada de nueva cuenta en el detective-, nos vemos cariño, ha sido un placer platicar contigo, estaré en contacto –dio media vuelta y salió pasando junto a John si voltear a verlo.

¿Qué era lo que Sherlock había descubierto?

Ese recuerdo hizo que saltara algo en la mente de John.

 

“Si aún sigues buscando departamento yo tengo espacio en el mío”  
“Tu compañero de piso me parece bastante estúpido”  
“Otro caso brillantemente resuelto, aunque creo que de no ser por el estúpido de tu compañero lo habrías resuelto más rápido”

The improbable one

 

John despertó de un salto, ¡por supuesto!, había un hombre en la página de Sherlock que se la pasaba alabándolo y diría que hasta coqueteándole, que se hacía llamar “The improbable one”, también entraba de vez en cuando a su blog solo para criticarlo y recalcarle que era un lastre para el detective, pero al igual que “The improbable one”, había otro hombre que se hacía llamar “Anonymous”, quien acosaba a Sherlock mandándole mensajes en clave a su página y que el detective al inicio ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de resolver por considerarlos aburridos, aunque siempre terminaba haciéndolo ya que los ponía como reto a sus seguidores para que los descifraran, pero estos siempre erraban, así que los resolvía y ponía la solución en su página no sin antes hacer evidente lo ridículamente fáciles que éstos eran y lo idiotas que eran sus lectores al no poder resolver algo tan sencillo, ese mismo hombre había llegado a escribir en su blog, solo para mostrar el desprecio que sentía hacia el detective.

John se paró corriendo y fue hasta su computadora, al entrar en su blog revisó todos los comentarios de “The improbable one”, y de “Anonymous”, inmediatamente después fue a The Science of Deduction, la página de Sherlock, y de igual forma reviso los comentarios de los mismos.

“Busca”, “los dos”, “las páginas” –habían sido las palabras de Víctor”

Para John no había duda, estaba seguro de que The improbable one era Moriarty y por lo tanto tenía la certeza también de que Anonymous debía ser el Teniente.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Sherlock se encontraba en el sótano de una casa a las afueras de Londres, llevaba día y medio de pie con los brazos amarrados arriba de su cabeza a una viga del techo y los tobillos a un par de ganchos que habían en el suelo, no siempre lo tenían así, a veces, si el Teniente estaba de buen humor, lo dejaba sentarse en el piso y lo amarraba a un poste con las manos hacia atrás y los tobillos igualmente amarrados a los ganchos del piso.

Lo alimentaban cada dos días con una taza de caldo de pollo y un trozo pequeño de carne, de beber le daban medio vaso de agua al día, solo lo soltaba cuando necesitaba pasar al baño, pero aún así iba amarrado, acompañado por un guardia y vigilado por dos más, todos armados. 

Aunque Sherlock quisiera escapar le faltaban las fuerzas para hacerlo, el poco alimento y la necesidad de un buen descanso lo tenían muy débil, además su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, tenía la cicatriz de un corte en el lado derecho de su frente, también lo habían apuñalado en la pierna derecha por lo que no podía caminar bien y estaba seguro de tener algunas costillas rotas, golpes por todo el cuerpo y profundas cicatrices en la espalda, el Teniente torturaba a Sherlock de dos a tres veces al día, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. 

Todos los días Sherlock recibía una cubetada de agua fría a las seis de la mañana, estuviera despierto o no, posteriormente un hombre alto y fornido lo desvestía y restregaba su cuerpo con un cepillo, lo que ocasionaba que Sherlock gritara de dolor, pero lo último que Moriarty quería era que las heridas se infectaran por la falta de higiene, después le ponían ropa limpia, la parte de los brazos y piernas no era cerrada, tenía listones a los lados para amarrarlos y así no tenían que desatar al detective para vestirlo.

El teniente no tenía la intención de matar a Sherlock, bueno, al menos no por el momento, primero deseaba hacerlo sufrir, le guardaba mucho rencor, desde los celos al ser el objeto de adoración por parte de su hermano favorito, hasta el hecho de haber perdido a su familia a causa suya.

Esa mañana el Teniente bajó al sótano eufórico, tomó a Sherlock del cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás para que pudiera verlo.

–¿Ves esto? ¿puedes verlo? –el Teniente le enseñó a Sherlock la foto de un edificio que acababa de explotar- ¿sabes de que edificio se trata, verdad? –ante la falta de respuesta, le dio una patada en la pierna que sabía que más le dolía ocasionando un quejido por parte del detective- no te hagas el valiente conmigo, no te conviene –aun así Sherlock continuó en silencio- es el Centro de Conferencias Reina Elizabeth II, en donde esta mañana se estaba llevando a cabo un debate entre algunos de los integrantes más respetados de las cámaras de los Lores y de los Comunes, junto con el alcalde de Londres Boris Johnson, y mi gente explotó el lugar con todos ellos adentro –la risa del mayor de los Moriarty era aterradora.

Sherlock observa al Teniente con furia, quería gritar, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello, los brazos lo estaban matando y el no poder doblar las rodillas aunque fuera un poco también era insoportable, una lágrima de frustración e ira resbaló por sus mejillas poniendo al Teniente más contento de lo que se encontraba.

–Y esto es solo el inicio Sherlock, aún falta mucho más, no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar restregarte en la cara cada uno de mis actos sin que tu puedas hacer absolutamente nada.

El teniente soltó el cabello de Sherlock y camino de un lado para el otro, su actitud cambió de una alegre aunque llena de locura, a otra amenazadora.

–No lo entiendo, jamás lo voy a entender –decía el Teniente sin dejar de caminar frente a Sherlock-, no sé porque mi hermano estaba tan deslumbrado contigo, ¡Yo soy el genio! ¡Yo! –dijo gritando-, ¡no tú, Yo! Y sin embargo estaba obsesionado contigo, ¿sabes que él se oponía rotundamente a que te matara o te torturará? –y entonces Sherlock habló por primera vez desde que el Teniente llegó.

–Pero me pido que me suicidara –dijo con voz cansada.

–¿Por qué crees que se suicidó? Era parte del juego, para mi hermano todo era un juego, si el vivía tu podías salvar a tus amigos, y eso le parecía aburrido, si tú morías y él no, ya no tendría con quien divertirse, además le encantaba observar cada uno de tus movimientos, sin ti, la vida le hubiera parecido muy aburrida y habría lamentado tu perdida por el resto de su vida, así que su suicido significaba que tú debías hacer lo mismo, y entonces él ganaba, ¡solo que tú lo traicionaste! ¡fingiste tu muerte! Y no solo eso, si no que además también mataste a mi hermano menor –una ráfaga de furia invadió al Teniente por lo que se acercó a Sherlock y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. 

–Voy a acabar contigo Sherlock, voy a acabar con todo aquello que juraste proteger, la cereza del pastel serán tu hermoso hermano y ese adorable doctor que no se separa de tu lado.

–No te atrevas, no te atrevas a tocarlos –dijo Sherlock no como suplica, sino de manera amenazadora.

–¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? –Sherlock grito frustrado y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos.

El Teniente subió riendo, cuando llegó a la puerta habló con dos de sus hombres.

–Cuando esté más calmado permítanle que se siente y amárrenlo a la columna –el Teniente estaba de buen humor.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Mycroft a Lestrade apenas entró en su oficina dentro del club Diógenes.

–Todo se ha hecho como lo ordenaste Mycroft, el alcalde y los ministros salieron por los túneles y ahora están a salvo en las casas del parlamento… Los medios están convencidos de que todos estaban dentro.

–Por el bien de mi hermano espero que así sea. 

Gracias a los informes de Irene, Mycroft estaba enterado desde hacía unos meses, de los actos terroristas que el Teniente tenía planeado, por lo que había incrementado la vigilancia en los lugares que habían sido amenazados, pero siempre a discreción, simulando que todo transcurría con normalidad, ya que el Teniente no debía darse cuenta de toda la información que Mycroft tenía en su poder o de lo contrario sería aún más difícil de atrapar. 

Después del secuestro de Sherlock debía más cuidadoso, pues no solo la nación estaba en peligro, sino también la vida de su hermano.

Era por eso que ese día tanto los ministros como el alcalde habían acudido al Centro de Conferencias como si no supieran nada, pero una vez adentro los militares los habían sacado, Mycroft le había pedido a Lestrade que se asegurara de que todo se hiciera como él lo había ordenado, ya que era la única persona en la que verdaderamente podía confiar. 

–Lo vamos a encontrar Mycroft –dijo Greg poniendo una mano en su hombro, el inspector se había convertido rápidamente en su apoyo, en su confidente, el único frente al cual se permitía mostrar debilidad.

–Eso me esfuerzo por creer Gregory, pero cada día que pasa en el que no tenemos noticias, hace que me sienta desesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanto “The Improbable one” como “Anonymous” son personajes que aparecen en los comentarios del blog del Dr. John H. Watson, así como en el fórum de la página de Sherlock “The Science of deduction” ambas páginas existen en internet por si les interesa leerlas, la verdad es que están bastante entretenidas, la del blog de John existe incluso la versión traducida. 
> 
> Tal y como lo puse aquí, The Impobable one es todo un fan de Sherlock y al parecer John no es muy de su agrado, mientras que Anonymous demuestra, cada que puede, su desprecio por el detective y se la pasa acosándolo, no creo que ninguno de los dos se trate de Moriarty porque ambos, continúan escribiendo en los casos que John describe de la tercer temporada cuando Moriarty ya está muerto, pero la verdad es que Anonymous si me hace pensar que podría ser un seguidor de James, pero quien sabe, tal vez ni al caso con la serie.


	4. Parte IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John al fin sabe por donde empezar por lo que el momento de actuar a llegado.

John salió corriendo de Baker necesitaba ver a Billy un joven hacker admirador de Sherlock que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar al detective, el chico era un genio de la computación, ya en alguna ocasión había logrado entrar a la base de datos de N.A.S.A. por simple diversión, por supuesto el gobierno de Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de la intromisión pero nunca pudo establecer quien había sido el autor, lo que hablaba de lo hábil que Billy podía llegar a ser.

El hacker vivía en un pequeño departamento en donde la mesa del comedor ocupaba casi toda la estancia, lo cual era perfecto para Billy ya que así tenía mucho más espacio para trabajar. 

Cuando John le explicó lo sucedido el hacker no dudo en ayudar, éste le ofreció una taza de té y el rubio notó que el chico temblaba mientras llenaba la tetera de agua, no era por miedo al criminal sobre el cual estaban a punto de buscar información, era porque sabía que de esa información dependía la vida del detective y por un momento comenzó a dudar de sus capacidades, tenía miedo de no ser útil cuando más se le necesitaba.

– Tranquilo Billy –dijo John dándole un apretón en el hombro una vez que el chico regresó a la mesa con las tazas de té.

Al hacker le llevó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde poder rastrear la ubicación desde la cual habían sido enviados dichos mensajes, estaba feliz hasta que notó la cara de tristeza de John ya que esa era la misma dirección a la que habían acudido Sherlock y Víctor para capturar al Teniente, resultando ser una trampa.

John se sintió derrotado, ya no sabía que más hacer, como se le había ocurrido pensar que podía ser tan inteligente como su compañero, era obvio que Sherlock ya había pensado en ello y no tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Billy porque tenía al MI5, otro día perdido, sentía una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que le costaba respirar.

– Gracias Billy –dijo levantándose de la silla, debía irse o se soltaría a llorar como un niño frente al chico y no quería que eso ocurriera.

John se encaminaba a la puerta pero Billy volvió a hablar. 

– John el primer correo que mando The improbable one fue desde otra dirección –dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de su ordenador– el código no coincide con los correos posteriores –el chico veía a John con una extraña luz en los ojos, el doctor por su parte no se sentía tan optimista– déjame revisarlo no perdemos nada –salvo tiempo pensó John, pero de cualquier forma de momento no tenían nada más.

Pasadas algunas horas Billy al fin pudo descifrar la ubicación desde la cual había sido enviado dicho correo, se trataba de un lugar a las afueras de Londres llamado Brookwood, una pequeña villa perteneciente a Surrey, Billy se conectó a un satélite desde el cual podrían observar el lugar en tiempo real, desde la maravillosa computadora del joven hacker observaban una especie de casa de campo en medio de la nada con algunos hombres armados resguardándola.

– Estoy seguro de que debe estar ahí John, tanta seguridad para una simple casa de campo no es normal –en esos momentos el doctor sintió un atisbo de esperanza.

– Gracias Billy –dijo John acercándose a la puerta de forma apresurada, pero antes de salir volvió a hablar– no quisiera abusar pero… ¿podrías prestarme tu carro?

– Claro… espera… ¿piensas ir solo?

– No puedo perder más tiempo, necesito asegurarme de que está ahí.

– ¿No piensas avisarle a Mycroft? –estaba tan acelerado que ni siquiera se había acordado del gobierno británico.

– No todavía.

John se rehusaba a avisarle a Mycroft debido a que no confiaba en la discreción del MI5, estaba seguro de que llegarían con helicópteros y carros poniendo en alerta al Teniente y su gente, lo primero que éstos harían sería matar a Sherlock y no estaba dispuesto a perder al detective, por lo tanto junto con Billy ideó un plan, se acercaría en carro hasta determinada distancia desde la cual se comunicaría con el hacker para que éste comenzara a vigilarlo vía satelital mientras John continuaba a pie, una vez que llegara a la casa de campo les dispararía a los vigilantes unos dardos tranquilizantes, cortesía de un buen amigo de Sherlock que trabaja en el zoológico y quien no dudo en darlos en cuanto el doctor se presentó con Billy pidiendo ayuda, incluso se había ofrecido a ir con él, pero el rubio prefería ir solo, Billy tendría que esperar una hora después de que viera que John logra entrar en la casa para poner en alerta a Mycroft.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Después de casi tres horas y un largo camino a pie John había llegado a la casa de campo logrando entrar por una ventana a la cocina, escuchó a tres hombres hablar en la sala por lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso, frente a él tenía una puerta que estaba seguro conducía al sótano, la lógica le indicaba que era ahí donde podía encontrar a su amigo, sin perder más tiempo se acercó al pomo haciéndolo girar, no tenía llave, con tanta seguridad para que habrían de ponerle llave, tomó un cuchillo que vio en la mesa y terminó de abrir la puerta, cerrándola tras de si con mucho cuidado, el lugar estaba levemente iluminado por un foco que colgaba del techo, su corazón se encogió al ver a Sherlock parado casi en medio de aquel lugar con los brazos arriba de su cabeza amarrados a una viga y los pies amarrados a unos ganchos en el piso, estaba casi en los huesos y se veía muy lastimado, un nudo en la garganta se le comenzó a formar y se debatía entre ir corriendo a liberarlo o regresar y matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente.

Por más que John le hablaba a Sherlock éste no reaccionaba, veía al rubio como si de un fantasma se tratara para después volver a cerrar los ojos, el doctor cortó las cuerdas con el cuchillo que llevaba y liberó al detective sujetándolo para que no azotara contra el suelo, se sorprendió de lo liviano que era, cortó también las cuerdas de los pies y después lo abrazó en el suelo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, le costó más de cuarenta minutos hacer que Sherlock comenzara a cooperar pero sin entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo, para el detective todo era muy confuso, como un sueño, no podía creer que John se encontrara realmente ahí.

Con mucho trabajo John logró hacer subir a su amigo por las escaleras para después sacarlo por la ventana, de los tres tipos que estaban en la sala dos estaban dormidos quedando la incógnita sobre el tercero, pero supuso que bien podría estar en el baño o en alguna de las habitaciones, lo importante para John en ese momento era alejarse lo más rápido posible, lo cual no era tan fácil considerando que llevaba prácticamente a rastras a Sherlock.

Habían logrado avanzar un gran tramo cuando escucharon el sonido de un arma al cortar cartucho, John volteó para encontrarse con el desagradable rostro de un hombre caucásico de mirada fría, no necesitaba ser Sherlock para saber que se trataba del mayor de los Moriarty, el tipo sonrió en cuanto tuvo su atención, Sherlock trató de zafarse del agarre de John con la intención de ponerse enfrente pero John lo empujó tirándolo al suelo, el Teniente sabía que John iba solo, sabía que algo extraño había ocurrido cuando notó que le faltaba un cuchillo que acababa de afilar, le sorprendió que un simple doctor pudiera haber llegado tan lejos y decidió jugar con ellos, dejándolos respirar y saborear la victoria antes de volver a agarrar a Sherlock y matar frente a sus ojos a su querido doctor, con el poco aliento que le quedaba el detective suplicó por la vida de John.

El Teniente le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo un balazo le dio en la mano que sostenía el arma haciéndolo gritar de dolor, a unos metros de ahí Mycroft había llegado de forma sigilosa con pistola en mano, mirada encendida y mandíbula apretada, el Teniente trató de ponerse en pie pero otra bala fue a dar a su rodilla derecha, Moriarty comenzó a gritar insultos al gobierno británico mientras éste se acercaba lentamente observándolo con desprecio y furia, otro balazo fue asestado a su hombro izquierdo, si Mycroft había dudado entre matar o solo arrestar a aquel hombre, el ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo en semejante estado lo había esclarecido todo, nadie se metía con Sherlock, nadie lastimaba a su hermano y salía impune, pero antes debía hacer algo, en su celular buscó el video que desde hacía unos minutos estaba circulando en las redes, el fallido plan de Moriarty mostrando al alcalde de Londres dando una conferencia donde explicaba lo que había ocurrido, la mirada llena de odio del Teniente fue lo último que Mycroft vio antes de jalar el gatillo y acabar con la vida del criminal.

Mycroft les explicó más tarde que Billy se había puesto en contacto con él en cuanto John había salido de su departamento contándole las inquietudes del médico, por lo que Mycroft había decidido seguirlo a una distancia razonable por si algo salía mal poder actuar, además de dejar ordenes a los marines para que lo alcanzaran una hora más tarde.

El político tenía conocimientos en uso de armas y defensa personal solo que decidía no utilizar dichas habilidades al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, por lo que John estaba muy sorprendido de verlo actuar de esa manera, no así Sherlock que sabía de lo que su hermano era capaz, de cualquier forma no creyó que fuera a matar al criminal. Sabía que tal vez nunca sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta pero internamente estaba muy agradecido con su hermano.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Sherlock llevaba tres semanas en el hospital, en un día más sería dado de alta, aún no estaba repuesto del todo pero podía continuar recuperándose en su querida calle de Baker, John vigilaba muy de cerca su progreso y pasaba casi todo el tiempo a su lado, su comportamiento no era el de siempre, estaba muy serio con Sherlock, éste sabía que le debía una explicación pero cada que intentaba darla el rubio lo interrumpía diciendo que ya habría tiempo para hablar del tema, a Sherlock le dolía la frialdad con la que lo trataba, la última semana había sido aún peor ya que al ser Víctor dado de alta éste visitaba al pelinegro todas las tardes, John aprovechaba para salir y hacer algunas cosas en el departamento pero el escuchar al detective y a su amigo reír del otro lado de la puerta lo ponían realmente mal, estaba acostumbrado a ser él el único testigo de las sinceras sonrisas del detective, estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía pero no era fácil aceptar que sentía por Sherlock más de lo que debería.

John acababa de regresar de Bake pero no se sentía con ánimos de subir a ver a Sherlock sabía que Víctor continuaría ahí y prefería esperar a que se fuera, por lo que se quedó en la cafetería tomando un té, al poco raro sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a él, al levantar la vista vio a Víctor con una taza en una mano y un plato con un par de galletas en la otra.

– Sherlock se quedó dormido y baje a tomar algo ¿quieres una galleta?

– No gracias –a John no le desagradaba Víctor ni siquiera lo había tratado, solamente había cruzado algunas cuantas palabras con él pero no podía evitar tenerle celos.

– Estuviste increíble.

– Gracias –contestó con media sonrisa– algo he aprendido de Sherlock.

– Tal vez el aprender a buscar, pero lo que hiciste para meterte en esa casa, no cualquiera.

– A veces uno no sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que surge la necesidad.

Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, John distraído con su té y Víctor con el celular, hasta que el rubio se armó de valor y volvió a hablar.

– Parece que se acoplaron muy bien a trabajar juntos –Víctor volteó a verlo sin entender a que se refería– Sherlock y tú –aclaró.

– Es genial trabajar con Sherlock, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

– Tal vez deberías mudarte a Baker Street…..

– John esto no será de forma habitual, solo trabajamos juntos en ésta ocasión debido a la complejidad del caso y porque tu vida estaba en peligro, pero eso no significa que a Sherlock le gusté más trabajar conmigo, además se la pasaba hablando de ti todo el tiempo; “John no me deja explorar nada en la casa” “John se enojó porque sin querer quemé uno de sus suéter” “las estúpidas novias de John solo se la pasan distrayéndolo” “los bicuits de mantequilla son los favoritos de John” –dijo Víctor con voz burlona haciendo que John sonriera–, tiempo atrás me hubiera encantado tu propuesta, pero ahora mismo harías a Sherlock sumamente infeliz si te fueras.

– Pensé que estaban juntos –John trataba de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

– No, Sherlock solo tiene ojos para ti. 

– Si por supuesto –contestó el rubio con una risita de fastidio.

– Hablo en serio John, Sherlock está enamorado de ti y no lo digo solo porque me pagan para darme cuenta de cosas mucho más complicadas, sino porque él mismo me lo confesó –tal revelación dejo a John con la boca abierta– y por lo que puedo notar tu también estás enamorado de él, así que déjate de tonterías y haz algo porque ambos sabemos que no será Sherlock quien de el primer paso.

– Lo que estas diciendo de verdad ¿es en serio? –a John ya no le importaba tratar de disimular sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock.

– Por supuesto John, no jugaría con algo así.

En esos momentos John quería abrazar y besar a Víctor, su semblante cambió de uno sombrío a otro lleno de luz, Trevor sonrió y se despidió de John, después de eso el rubio subió corriendo las escaleras, se sentía tan eufórico que no deseaba esperar al elevador.

Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de John quien lo observaba sonriendo, no entendía que podía haber ocurrido para que se diera ese cambio pero estaba feliz por ello, había empezado a pensar que no volvería a ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, el rubio si poder contenerse más se acercó y tomándolo por sorpresa lo beso en los labios, el pelinegro quedó paralizado, John acariciaba con sus labios los del detective dando pequeños toquecitos cargados de todo el amor y la devoción que sentía por él, pasados unos segundos Sherlock finalmente reaccionó, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, ¡John lo estaba besando! John, su John, por primera vez se sintió completo y llevando una mano a la cabeza del doctor profundizó el beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa enorme por la espera, sé que no tengo perdón porque quedé de terminarlo hace más de un mes pero me distraje con otros compromisos, de verdad lo siento mucho.
> 
> Agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que me han regalado un poco de su tiempo al leer mi historia mi historia.


End file.
